elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Przewodnik po Mieście Cesarskim
Przewodnik po Mieście Cesarskim Treść PRZEWODNIK PO CESARSKIM MIEŚCIE PIÓRA ALESSJI OTTUS Chwała Akatoshowi! Chwała Cesarstwu i Całemu Jego Ludowi! Nazywam się Alessja Ottus i pragnę opowiedzieć wam o Cesarskim Mieście. * Cesarskie Miasto * Jak wam się wydaje, kto mieszka w Cesarskim Mieście? Uriel Septim, Cesarz Tamriel, Obrońca Wiary i Potomek Świętego Tibera Septima, Lorda Talosa, Świętego Bóstwa Państwa i Prawa w Błogosławionej Dziewiątce Bóstw. Wszyscy wiedzą, że cesarz jest dobrym i świętym człowiekiem, gdyż często można go ujrzeć w Świątyni Jedynego, jak składa hołd Dziewięciu Bóstwom i Wspólnocie Świętych. A gdzie też on mieszka? W Cesarskim Pałacu, w centrum Cesarskiego Miasta, w Wieży z Białego Złota, którą wiele wieków temu zbudowali bezbożni czciciele Daedr, Ayleidzi. Jak to dobrze, że kamienie wzniesione przez to starożytne imperium zła zostały zamienione w pomnik ku czci cesarskiej sprawiedliwości i pobożności. Przybysze w Cesarskim Pałacu lubią przechadzać się między grobami świętych i hrabiów, magów i cesarzy, i ze zdumieniem spoglądać na Wieżę z Białego Złota, którą widać z każdego zakątka Miasta. Nie można jednak wejść do Komnaty Rady Starszych i choć możecie podziwiać ich ciekawe starożytne zbroje, szybko obrzydnie wam towarzystwo tych nieuprzejmych i grubiańskich Cesarskich Strażników. * Dzielnice Cesarskiego Miasta * Cesarskie Miasto dzieli się na dziesięć dzielnic. W jego centrum znajduje się Cesarski Pałac. Pozostałe dzielnice leżą dookoła pałacu. Na północnym wschodzie znajdują się Elfie Ogrody, miła dzielnica mieszkalna. Po zachodniej stronie napotkamy Dzielnicę Talosa, ekskluzywną dzielnicę mieszkalną. Na południowym zachodzie leży Dzielnica Świątynna, a za nią, za murami, brudna i śmierdząca Dzielnica Portowa. Po południowo-zachodniej stronie znajdziemy Arboretum, a za nim, poza murami, okryty złą sławą Uniwersytet Nauk Tajemnych gildii magów. Na wschodzie leży słynna Arena. I na koniec, na północny wschód od Pałacu znajduje się Dzielnica Targowa, gdzie kupić można wszystko, a za Dzielnicą Targową, za murami miasta, cesarskie więzienie. * Dzielnica Świątynna * Mieszkam w Dzielnicy Świątynnej Cesarskiego miasta i jest to piękne miejsce. Zapraszam was w odwiedziny do mnie, męża i córki, gdy przyjedziecie się pomodlić w Świątyni Jedynego. Ta dzielnica jest bardzo ładna i mieszkają tu tylko mili i dobrze urodzeni ludzie, choć, jak we wszystkich częściach miasta, ciągłym problemem są żebracy. * Arboretum * W tym pięknym ogrodzie znajdziecie słynne Posągi Dziewięciu Bóstw. W centrum znajduje się posąg Lorda Talosa, cesarza Tibera Septima. Lecz czy to dobre, że honorowe miejsce zajmuje Talos, zamiast Akatosha, króla bogów? To intryga Rady Starszych, szukających przychylności synów Talosa, odpowiada za ten karygodny błąd. * Dzielnica Targowa * Przed drzwiami Biura Cesarskiego Handlu znajdziecie tłumy ludzi składających skargi na kupców, którzy ich oszukali. To bardzo brudne miejsce. Stosy skrzyń leżą w bezładnych kupach, pleni się grzyb i robactwo, a bruk jest śliski i pokryty brudem. O wiele lepiej jest przysłać służącego, zamiast samemu się tu wybierać. * Tajemny Uniwersytet * To miejsce jest niewyobrażalnie brudne i zaniedbane, prawie jak w slumsach. Uczniów i magów nie można nigdy zastać na zewnątrz, gdyż tkwią oni w swych ciemnych podziemiach, przeglądając bluźniercze teksty i pokrywając zwoje notatkami. W Wieży Arcymaga mieści się Cesarskie Tellurium, które magowie wykorzystują do obserwacji nieba. Co za głupcy! Czemu nie spojrzą na chwałę samego Stworzenia i nie oddadzą Dziewięciorgu należnej im czci, tylko siedzą przy tak idiotycznej i drogiej maszynie? Podobno magowie posiadają wielką bibliotekę pełną cennych ksiąg, lecz zazdrośnie jej strzegą. Żadna to strata dla ludzi prawych, gdyż księgi te na pewno pełne są bezbożnych nonsensów. * Cesarski Port * To straszne miejsce. Można tu potknąć się o zwłoki kobiet i dzieci, które zostały tu zamordowane. W Tamriel nie ma bardziej niegodziwych i bezbożnych ludzi niż kupcy i marynarze, którzy zbierają się tu, by knuć i oskubywać mieszczan z ich ciężko zarobionego złota. W tutejszych magazynach i statkach ma miejsce hazard, niewolnictwo, wsysanie skoomy, a nawet jeszcze gorsze praktyki. A gdzie jest straż miejska? Nigdzie jej nie widać. * Cesarskie Więzienie * Więzienie jest okrutne i potworne, brudne i wilgotne, a na każdym kroku spotyka się łańcuchy, kleszcze, kajdany i narzędzia tortur. Lecz czy w tych celach znalazłam jakichś więźniów? Nie! Gdyż straż jest tak leniwa i nieostrożna, że cele stoją puste! W całym Cesarskim Mieście są strażnicy. Chodzą grupami, gdyż nawet oni boją się okrutnych bandytów i złodziei, którzy czają się wszędzie w Mieście. Nie wiem, czemu nie wtrącają bezczelnych żebraków do więzienia. Przestępcy są tak śmiali, że przedstawią wam się na ulicy. Jeden bandyta okazał się tak zuchwały, że przechwalał się, że ukradł swą broń i zbroję z cesarskiego więzienia. Jak nieostrożni i leniwi muszą być strażnicy, by na to pozwalać! Nie znają wstydu, bo niegodziwi strażnicy są przekupni i biorą złoto z rąk osobników, których powinni wsadzać za kratki. * Arena * Nie będę opowiadać o tym miejscu, bo nie ma tu po co przychodzić. Tylko głupcy i darmozjady przychodzą tu marnować pieniądze na zakłady, lub przelewać własną krew, zamiast poświęcać się tępieniu armii bandytów i żebraków, od których roi się na ulicach. Niechaj Dziewięcioro strzeże was i błogosławi! de:Kaiserstadt-Ratgeber en:Guide to the Imperial City es:Guía de la Ciudad Imperial fr:Guide de la Cité impériale ru:Путеводитель по Имперскому городу uk:Путівник по Імперському місту Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki